Voldemort's Daughter: Maria Riddle
by Mikayla333
Summary: This is Maria Riddle's story the daugther of Voldemort. lame title


The sun began to set in the horizon...The tall somewhat mountainus trees in the surronding forestswhisped and flowed in the soft breeze and birds flew around the trees hurrdly.Acres offorests spread among the trees that ran up onot the hill of a house, a tall dark house, looked somewhat like a haunted house where the kids skipped every Halloween. There was also a lingering darkness hovering over the house giving it more a threatning glow to it. Birds seemed to fear the houseand continue searching for their daily grub. By the forests was a small pond that was set at leats 10 feet from the sorrunding forests were the the clear water poured from just the other side over the hill making a little waterfall. The area was calm and peaceful and seemed to be vacant like the area itself. The only sounds that seemed were the small splashes and and the saying of the breeze and the tall grasses surrounding the front of the pond swaying. Over the side of the trees in front of the pond was the dark manor on the hill.

Maria found this place to be a ideal swimming spot. Through someone knew shewould she would be here. Someone kneweverything about her.Maria walked slowly around the bank, her robes rubbing against her feet as she walked. Maria crossed her arms over her chest breathed deeply from the long walk it took herto walk over here. Maria sat down at one of the flat rocks by the waterfalland started taking off her clothes. Suddenly a eerie shrieking sound seemed to come from the distance. Maria looked up for a look,and peered over at the huge dark manor on the hall. It wasn't just the huge dark manor it was thehouse were she had grown up in. Her life was in that house. Maria shuddered at the scream she had just heard. Her family was used to that, her family was used to pain, tourture, and suffering, somehow Maria wasn't. She didn't share her family's liking. She came from a family of people, people who weren't liked. Mariacrossed her legsand crossed her arms above her chest and looked around in case anyone was foloowing her. Maria took a deep breath and jumped into the pool. "Ahhh..." said Maria, she back strocked into the other side of the pool; closing her eyes and contemplating on her life. Her mother seemed excited today. She wasn't the only one, most of her family would come into her motherssitting room and talk. Maria wasn't allowed to hear through but stayed confined to her room which didn't become her only room because shemoved alot, moved to different places at different times where she wasn't prepared.Maria didn't know why, she would just tell Maria was going to happen and that was rare for her. Her mother wasn't around much, she was to busy around her other family members discussing. She nevur had time for her only daughter who didn't seem soo important. Maria put this out of her find, her family always found their way out of the law, found a way to sneak past something. Maria put this thought out of her head, she was tired from the spells today she learned from a tutor her mom hired. Maria had got most of them on the first try. She was one of of many people in her family who had been susessful at learning spells quickly and getting them right. Her mother bragged that she was "special" and therefore gave her the most attention. How coem she didn't feel special, didn't feel like she was worth something everyone else she knew did. But then she didn't know alot of people. Maria wishedshe could stop hiding and ifnd out her purpose and not feel helpless sometimes.

Maria whisped this thought from her head and fousced on the next dive she was going to do. Althroughshe didn't want to think right now, she didn't feel like it. The cool water seemed to clear her thoughts for only a little while. Maria closed her eyes and wished to fall alseep regardless of not getting home. She swallowed some pool water and spit it out backnto the water. Maria did another back stroke and went under the water for a a split second and then came up again; her hair laying on her shoulder. With the glow of the water and teh dark shading of the tree coveringhe pool, Maria looked like a water goddess. . Her blue eyes squinted and lips unpressed. The sun began to die down a sign for Maria to get out of the water. Maria dashed out of the water and hurridly put on her white slip robes. She grapped a strip of her dark brown hair and fingered through it with her fingers. Maria gathered her hairand put it onto her side and then walked back into her house. Sudenly, she heard a slight rush in the bushes by the trees in the front of the dark forests. Maria held herself close and walked slowly over to get a better look. Her stupid curiousity always got her into trouble, she wondered what this time held. Suddenly everything seemed to go black except for the small view of teh sun about to set over the horizon. A cold brezze seemed to rush by and chill Maria's spine.

Why was it soo cold tonight!? Tonight didn't feellike it usually did, Maria thought. It felt eerie and strange and Maria was terrifed of that feeling. The wind suddenly blew cold as maria walked making it hard for her to see. She reached by the trees leadign into the forest which looked anything but welcoming. Maria held herself close and breatehd deeply. Something was not righ.t Should she go back now, its not to late. 


End file.
